leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spell indicator
The spell indicator shows the range of a champion's abilities and/or its area of effect. It is usually indicated by a blue circle around the champion or a line missile display originating from the champion. Different types of abilities have different indicators. Indicators can be seen simply by hovering over the ability or activating the ability with quick cast disabled. The classifications for the indicators are general, and exceptions exist. Not all examples of each classification are included. Single target indicator This is the most simple indicator. It shows a circular range originating from the champion and a target as a cursor. Ground targeted spells don't require a target selected for them to work. The spells are usually single target nukes or chain targeted spells. Examples: * * Exceptions: * , point-blank AoE after channel * , three linear projectiles Area of effect indicators Circular This indicator shows the spell's area of affect size and the range in which the champion can cast it. Examples: * * * Cone This indicator shows a cone with its vertex starting from the champion. Examples: * * * Ring This indicator combines single target and AoE indicators. It shows a circular range around the target. Examples: * * * * * Concentric This indicator shows a circle inside a larger circle or a cone inside a cone. * , the smaller circle is the initial size of the area spell, the larger is the end size. * , the smaller circle is the stun's AoE, the larger is the slow's AoE. * , the smaller circle is the impassable terrain, the larger is the slow's AoE. * , the smaller circle is the primary explosion radius, the larger is the second explosion radius. Horizontal line This indicator shows a horizontal line AoE always perpendicular to where the champion is. Examples: * * * Range-only This indicator only show the range of the spell around the caster when hovering over the spell icon. This range indicator is used for point blank abilities and cursor quick cast abilities. Examples: * * * Line missile This indicator is used for skillshots originating from the champion outward in a vertical line missile display. The size and lengths differs for different abilities. This indicator can be turned off in the Options into looking the same as single target indicators. Examples: * * * Large line missile This is a larger version of line missile indicator. It is used for global spells. * * * * Line indicator This indicator is used for long-range, non-global spells that travel in a straight line. Examples: * * * However, this is not applied to every abilities. The examples below use the standard line indicator: * * Multiple Line Indicator The indicator is used for skillshots with multiple missiles. From the Champion The missiles comes from the champion. It usually has a shape of a cone. Examples: * * Converge At Cursor These missiles converge at cursor. Examples: * * * * Vector missile A vector missile does not originate from the base of the champion. The player must select two points: one within the ability's range, and another point, which can be outside the ability's "range". * * * Spell Range Indicator Circle Range Indicator This is the basic spell range for non-directional champion abilities. The blue circle shows the maximum range that the spell can go. Examples: * * The only directional spells that have circle range indicators are those long range spells like ). Minimap Range Indicator Since V1.0.0.121, long range spells have circular indicators on the minimap. Examples: * * * * * * * * * * *The minimap does still show its range by turning slight blue at the edge of the map. No-range Indicator This is the basic spell range for directional champion abilities, as well as global abilities. Usually, the spell indicator length is the range of the spell. Examples: . However, some spells increase range as it is charged. Examples: Conic Range Indicator This spell range is limited in a conic shape. Examples: * * Unique indicators These indicators are specific to a champion/skin, the design is different for each skin. Some of these indicators do not affect gameplay but they do add a unique aesthetic flair to the selected skin. Sona= Arcade Sona Game Over icon.png|Arcade Sona's death mark Arcade Sona Stat icon.png|Arcade Sona's Aria of Perseverance mark Arcade Sona Speedup icon.png|Arcade Sona's Song of Celerity mark Arcade Sona DMG icon.png|Arcade Sona's Hymn of Valor mark Arcade Sona Crescendo Dance icon.png|Indicator underneath Arcade Sona's Crescendo Sweetheart Sona Q Passive Ring.png|Sweetheart Sona's Hymn of Valor Sweetheart Sona W Passive Ring.png|Sweetheart Sona's Aria of Perseverance Sweetheart Sona E Passive Ring.png|Sweetheart Sona's Song of Celerity |-|Draven= Draven Axe Indicator.png|Draven's Spinning Axe (also shared with Draven Draven) Gladiator Draven Axe Indicator.png|Gladiator Draven's Spinning Axe Soul Reaver Draven Axe Indicator.png|Soul Reaver Draven's Spinning Axe Primetime Draven Axe Indicator.png|Primetime Draven's Spinning Axe Pool Party Draven Axe Indicator.png|Pool Party Draven's Spinning Axe Beast Hunter Draven Axe Indicator.png|Beast Hunter Draven's Spinning Axe Santa Draven Axe Indicator.png|Santa Draven's Spinning Axe |-|Marks= Mutilator.png|Aatrox's Mutilator Last Caress 2.png|Evelynn's Last Caress Soul-Mark.png|Kalista's Soul Mark Void Rush Mark.png|Rek'Sai's Void Rush Talon Mark.png|Talon's Noxian Diplomacy bleed Warwick Blood Hunt Mark.png|Warwick's Blood Hunt Satchel Charge Turret Explosion Indicator.png|Ziggs' Satchel Charge |-|Stacks= Kai'Sa Plasma.png|Kai'Sa's Plasma Sejuani Frost Stack.png|Sejuani's Frost es:Spell indicator Category:Gameplay elements